Question: $\left(8x + 9\right)\left(-6x + 5\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= 8x \cdot \left(-6x + 5\right) + 9 \cdot \left(-6x + 5\right)$ $= \left( 8x \cdot -6x \right) + \left( 8x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot -6x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -48x^2 + \left( 8x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot -6x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -48x^2 + \left( 40x - 54x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -48x^2 - 14x + \left( 9 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -48x^2 - 14x + 45$